Songs Of Songs
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: Just songfics of Jay and Theresa, and Archie and Atlanta. And maybe some songs for the others...
1. According To You

Okay I wanted to try this out... a songfic... tell me what you think... And I am so sorry for not updating, I just had a really busy night and I did try to update, but nothing seemed to fit... sorry...

I own nothing!

* * *

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_  
_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_  
_Forever changing my mind_

"Theresa, get it through your little head, I am the one for you, stop being so stupid!" Jason yelled at Theresa, "You are just so useless! You are lucky that I am dating you!"

"Jason, that is just according to you!" Theresa yelled back

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you, according to you_

"You know that I know that you are always late for our dates! You will always be late even if it would save your life!" Jason yelled

"Well, what if I'm late _saving _my life and everyone else life!" Theresa yelled

"Don't tell me that lie with you being a _descendant_ of a Greek hero!" Jason yelled, "I don't believe that you are saving the world for Cronus!"

Theresa just had to turn away, _why didn't Jay just ask me to the prom before Jason..._

"I'm leaving!" Theresa yelled running back to the Brownstone

Theresa just pushed the door open, before she left, her friends said that they are heading out to see Titanic... "Theresa?" a voice asked

"Jay?" Theresa questioned

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

"What happened this time?" Jay asked

"It is Jason again..." Theresa mumbled in Jay's sweater

"Just remember, whatever he says is a lie." Jay smoothed

Theresa could just nod her head

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

Theresa's PMR went off, "It's Jason..." Theresa mumbled, _I don't want to leave Jay's side..._

"Do you want to answer it?" Jay asked

Theresa shook her head, and held on tight to Jay, _This is paradise..._

"Let's go to bed now, it is getting late." Jay spoke, Theresa nodded her head and walked to her room

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_  
_And you can't take me any place_  
_According to you I suck at telling jokes_  
_'Cause I always give it away_

Theresa was telling a joke to her friends, when Theresa was finished with her joke, Jason walked up while Atlanta was laughing, "Come on Theresa, you suck at telling jokes. You just give it away, Atlanta, she doesn't need your pity." Jason said

"But I wasn't?" Atlanta more so asked

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_  
_You're the boy who puts up with that_  
_According to you, according to you_

"Theresa, we need to sign up for the king and queen competition." Jason ordered Theresa

"Just a sec, I need to talk to my friends." Theresa said

less than ten seconds later, Jason spoke out loud, "Ugh, you have the worst attention span! You are lucky that I a the only boy who puts up with it! Ugh, you are so ugly!"

Theresa snapped and yelled, "That is just according to you!" and walked away, leaving Jason and her friends behind

"Ouch." Neil sounded

Everyone except for Jason laughed at Neil's comment

Jason left and Jay said out loud, "I'll check on Theresa."

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

"Theresa, don't listen to him, you are beautiful! Incredible! Funny! Irresistible!" Jay commented

_Why can't Jason be like Jay?_ Theresa asked herself, "Thank you." _You are what I ever wanted!_

"Theresa, the queen needs to be with their king!" Jason yelled

"Sorry Jay." Theresa said sadly

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

"Theresa, smile!" Jason ordered

_You are the opposite of Jay!_ Theresa thought and smiled at the thought of Jay

"Why are you with Jay all the time!" Jason yelled once when they where alone

"Because, he the the complete opposite of you!" Theresa yelled

"Why not date him!" Jason yelled

"Maybe I should! What do I have to lose?" Theresa yelled back

"He will break up with you within the first day!" Jason yelled

"He won't I know he loves me!" Theresa yelled, _Oh crud, last time when I said that... he slapped me..._

Jason then slapped Theresa across the face then punched her on her left eye, "Make that a lesson!" Jason yelled

Theresa just ran away...

Theresa then found Jay, Theresa didn't know wither to talk to him or to walk away, "Theresa!" Jay yelled

_I need to feel appreciated_  
_Like I'm not hated, oh no_  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

"He what!" Jay yelled

"Please, don't do anything!" Theresa begged

"How can I! He abused you!" Jay yelled

"Please." Theresa breathed

"Fine..." Jay sighed

"Thank you!" Theresa hugged

"I need to go to Health, tell me if anything else happens." Jay ordered, Theresa just nodded

Theresa was loving the feeling of feeling appreciated, she wasn't hated!

"Theresa." Jason said with sad eyes

"What do you want?" Theresa asked

"I'm sorry..." Jason said with his head down

But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right

"You know what, you are saying things that are according to you." Theresa began, "But! According to me, you are silly! Stupid! Useless!"

"Theresa, stop now!" Jason hissed

Theresa closed her mouth... she knew what was coming up next...

Jason took her by the wrist and pulled he to the bushes outside, "No!" Theresa refused yanking her hand away, Jason then took her by the hair and dragged her.

Jason then made it to the bushes and bashed her, he even kicked her...

Once when Jason was done, Theresa jumped up and ran off.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

Theresa bumped into Jay, school was over for the day for Jay, "What happened?"

"He-" Theresa said in between breaths, "He, bashed me!"

"We are going home." Jay said walking Theresa to Brownstone

"Thank you Jay." Theresa said a bit more clearly.

"Why don't you just dump him?" Jay asked

"He said, I can only dump him if I have another boyfriend..." Theresa mumbled

"Theresa, will you be my girlfriend, you have to pros, you have a better boyfriend, and someone will actually love you!" Jay asked

"Yes Jay!" Theresa yelled then called Jason.

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_Baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you, you_  
_According to you, you_

"Jay, where is Theresa?" Atlanta asked

"She is right here!" Theresa smiled walking into the lounge room

"Theresa, what happened? You have a black eye and bruises everywhere?" Atlanta asked

"I bet it was Jason." Archie talked

"It was, but it is over now!" Theresa smiled even brighter now

"What do you mean?" Herry asked

"I thought you said that he said that if you have another boyfriend, you can leave?" Odie asked

"It is true." Theresa blushed a little

"She is now dating Jay!" Neil yelled

Theresa blushed a deeper red

"About time!" Atlanta yelled

"I know, how silly of me to be with Jason!" Theresa smiled walking to Jay giving him a kiss

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_

* * *

That was According To You by Orianthi. Up next, Archie and Atlanta!

RxR


	2. 7 Things

Okay I wanted to try this out... a songfic... tell me what you think... And I am so sorry for not updating, I just had a really busy night and I did try to update, but nothing seemed to fit... sorry...

I own nothing!

* * *

_I probably shouldn't say this_  
_But at times I get so scared_  
_When I think about the previous_  
_Relationship we shared_

Atlanta walked around the Brownstone, everyone was out so she had the house to herself. Atlanta was starting to be boared so she decided to check out the photo album, there she saw when they first met each other. Everyone didn't have trusting eyes for one another, and very stiff... She laughed at that photo, then she saw a picture of Archie and herself, they had happy faces on, trust was building up.

She must admit, she did have a crush on him, but everytimes when she was about to admit her feelings, but everytime when she did, Cronus would cause trouble... and with Cronus, Atlanta thought about all of the trouble Cronus would cause if Ariche and herself were a couple, so she would postrone it...

Then she would recive pomes about how felt about her, but he wouldn't admit it was from him... she loved all of the poems that she kept them all. She loved it when Jay would command her and Archie to investigat together. She swore she could feel a spark...

"Hey Archie, I think I heard something." Atlanta said

"I didn't hear anything." Archie said

"It could have been my imaginagtion." Atlanta mumbled, she heard Archie mumbled something like, 'You are so cute, I love you.' "What was that?" Atlanta asked with her heart thumping

"Oh um, er, nothing..." Archie said, Atlanta felt her heart fall...

_It was awesome but we lost it_  
_It's not possible for me not to care_  
_And now we're standing in the rain_  
_But nothing's ever gonna change_  
_Until you hear, my dear_

But then other times she knew Archie liked other girls... and with that, she was unsure if Archie liked her. That every time time when he had a girlfriend, she would run to her bed and cry. Of cause Theresa would find her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Still, she couldn't help but cry...

"How about you list seven thing you don't like about him?" Theresa suggested.

"Like how he has a girlfriend after another..." Atlanta mumbled

Theresa smiled and walked out and whispered, "Everything will be okay."

Atlanta thought things through, she decied to go for a run. Once when Archie saw she was heading to the door, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"For a run, would you like to join?" Atlanta asked then slapped herself mentally, it was just a habbit to ask him, and Archie agreed to to join.

They were half way done with their running, then it started to rain. So they stopped and walked back home.

Atlanta could still feel the spark, but she knew with Cronus, nothing could change... and she knew Archie was always playing marcho...

_The 7 things I hate about you!_  
_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_

It was night time and Altanta took Theresa's advice and took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote seven things she didn't like about Archie.

_Your friends, they're jerks_  
_When you act like them, just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

Atlanta did have some difficulties writing everything...

_It's awkward and silent_  
_As I wait for you to say_  
_What I need to hear now_  
_Your sincere apology_

Atlanta was now half way through the photo book. Tears were now coming out through her eyes. She remembered the next part that was coming up...

"Why did you go in my room! Let alone my draws?" Atlanta yelled

"A little birdy told me that you had something in your draw." Archie said, "And I am glad that I did!" Archie yelled showing Atlanta her paper, "Now I know how you feel about me!"

"It isn't what you think!" Atlanta yelled back

Atlanta couldn't take much more from this so she stormed out of her room, Theresa saw Atlanta leave and asked Archie, "What was all that about?"

"Someone told me that Atlanta had this!" Archie yelled

Theresa saw the seven things Atlanta didn't like about Archie and turned white... "Um Archie..."

"What?" Archie mumbeld

"Atlanta wrote that when she was sad, when you were dating other girls, and she was depressed." Theresa began, "What else could she do?"

Archie then started feeling bad, then he saw the seventh reason why Atlanta didn't like him... 'You make me love you.'

_When you mean it, I'll believe it_  
_If you text it, I'll delete it_  
_Let's be clear_  
_Oh, I'm not coming back_  
_You're taking 7 steps here_

He took out his PMR and texted her saying sorry... but she didn't believe it. Atlanta had to think things through. After a while, she decided to go for a long run.

_The 7 things I hate about you!_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_

Atlanta was having tears coming non-stop from her eyes. Over and over again, Atlanta could see Archies face reading the list. Her PMR started ringing, she didn't think about checking who was calling her.

_Your friends, they're jerks_  
_When you act like them, just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

"Hello." Atlanta said with the sound of left over crying.

"Atlanta it is me, I am truly sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclutions." Archie said with a giant gasp, "Will you please forgive me?"

_And compared to all the great things_  
_That would take too long to write_  
_I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

Atlanta couldn't help but laugh. "I'll meet you at Brownstone."

_The 7 things I like about you!_  
_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_  
_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

"Atlanta, I am so sorry." Archie began

"Archie, it's okay, I should've also added what I like..." Atlanta said

"Oh?" Archie grinned

"Well, I like your hair, your eyes." Atlanta began

_Your hands in mine_  
_When we're intertwined, everything's alright_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I like most that you do_  
_You make me love you, you do_

"Atlanta, stop." Archie said, "Will you be y girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Atlanta cheered

There Atlanta closed the photo album.

"We are home!" Archie cheered

"About time!" Atlanta smiled

* * *

That was '7 things' by Miley Cyrus. Next, well, you need to wait heehee

RxR


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Okay so this is for Atlanta and Theresa

* * *

_I come home in the morning light,_  
_My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"_  
_Oh,mother,dear,_  
_We're not the fortunate ones,_  
_And girls,_  
_They wanna have fu-un._  
_Oh,girls,_  
_Just wanna have fun_

"Mothers!" Atlanta yelled hanging up the phone

"What's wrong?" Theresa asked

"Mum called to see how I was going..." Atlanta sighed

"Oh my... how dare she." Theresa said sarcastically

"That isn't the whole story, she asked how life was... I told her nothing much... she says I need to do something in life... I told her about Archie... she yelled at me saying, 'When you gonna live your life right!' last week she told me to have a boyfriend!"

"Well, at least you have a mum..." Theresa sighed

Atlanta's face softened, "Sorry, I forgot..."

Theresa smiled and said, "It's okay, I need to call dad... wounder what he wants?"

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,_  
_My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"_  
_Oh,daddy,dear,_  
_You know you're still number one,_  
_But girls,_  
_They wanna have fu-un,_  
_Oh,girls,just wanna have_  
_That's all they really want..._  
_Some fun..._

"Fathers!" Theresa yelled

"Ha, now you're doing it!" Atlanta laughed

Theresa laughed a little and said, "Sorry Atlanta, I know you don't have a father, but man! Daddy just asked me, 'What are you gonna do with your life?' I joked and said, 'Fight an evil god trying to destroy the world.' he just yelled and said, 'You need to stop hanging out with your friends, they are changing you into some kind of different person.' then he gave me a lecture about not hanging out with friends when I told him I was having alone time yesterday..."

"Mothers and fathers... you can't always understand them..." Atlanta laughed

"We are back!" Neil yelled

"Missed me?" Archie asked Atlanta with a huge grin then hugged her

"What did we miss?" Jay asked hugging Theresa from behind

"Um guys, Hermes just called, it's Cronus..." Odie informed

_When the working day is done,_  
_Oh,girls,_  
_They wanna have fu-un,_  
_Oh,girls,_  
_Just wanna have fun..._

The fight with Cronus finally finished, "I call shot gun for the shower!" Atlanta yelled

"Not so fast!" Theresa laughed running up to Atlanta

"Girls! We just fought Cronus!" Neil wined

"Hey, we are girls." Theresa smiled

"We just want to have fun." Atlanta smiled

Neil rolled his eyes and walked upstairs

"Look at that!" Atlanta yelled pointing to the door frame

"A spider!" Theresa yelled jumping on the couch with Atlanta

"Jay!" Theresa shrieked

"Archie!" Atlanta shrieked

"What?" both guys asked

Atlanta and Theresa pointed at the spider

"It is one centimeter... small..." Archie said raising an eyebrow

"It isn't worth saying big..." Jay said

"Just take it away!" Atlanta yelled

"But don't kill it!" Theresa and Atlanta begged

The guys took the spider outside and both girls began to laugh

"Wait... Neil is in the shower!" Theresa yelled

"Oh boy..." Atlanta mumbled

"Lets just go to bed..." Theresa said racing Atlanta upstairs

_Girls,_  
_They want,_  
_Wanna have fun._  
_Girls,_  
_Wanna have_

"Time for school!" Athena yelled

"Finally I had a shower!" Atlanta laughed

"Same here!" Theresa yelled too

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,_  
_And hide her away from the rest of the world._  
_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun._  
_Oh,girls,_  
_They wanna have fu-un._  
_Oh,girls,_  
_Just wanna have_  
_That's all they really want..._  
_Some fun..._

"Yo, girls, come to my place." a guy flirted with Atlanta and Theresa

"They are taken." Jay and Archie said strongly

"Fine... here is my number if you need me." the guy winked

"Umph, I'd rather not." Atlanta sounded

"Why do some guys take us girls away from the world." Theresa sighed

"That is why you have us." Archie winked

_When the working day is done,_  
_Oh,girls,_  
_They wanna have fu-un._  
_Oh,girls,_  
_Just wanna have fun..._

"School is out!" Theresa cheered

"Race you home." Atlanta said

"Race on." Theresa smiled

"Meet you home." Jay said jumping into Herry's truck

_Girls,_  
_They want,_  
_Wanna have fun._  
_Girls,_  
_Wanna have._

_They just wanna,_  
_They just wanna..._  
_They just wanna,_  
_(Oh...)_  
_They just wanna..._  
_(Girls just wanna have fun...)_  
_Oh..._

Half way home, the same guy that flirted with them stood in their way.

"Hey there pretties." the guy smiled

"Look, we are-" Atlanta said before being cut off

"Interested." he smiled

"No way!" Theresa yelled

"Why else are you here?" he asked rubbing his hand on Atlanta's face, Atlanta hit his hand away, he then looked at Theresa and done the same thing, Theresa just slapped his hand, Atlanta freaked out a little than looked at Theresa and smiled

"Look!" Theresa said pointing in a random direction, "cops!"

The guy looked and Atlanta and Theresa ran off

_Girls just wanna have fu-un..._  
_They just wanna,_  
_They just wanna..._  
_They just wanna,_  
_They just wanna..._  
_(Oh...)_  
_They just wanna..._  
_(They just wanna have fun...)_  
_Girls just wanna have fu-un..._

_When the workin',_  
_When the working day is done._  
_Oh,when the working day is done,_  
_Oh,girls..._  
_Girls,_  
_Just wanna have fu-un..._

When they arrived home they high-five each other

"What happened?" Archie asked

"We just faced that guy and he totally fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Atlanta laughed

"What?" Jay yelled

"It was so funny!" Theresa laughed

"Are you okay?" Archie asked hugging Atlanta

_They just wanna,_  
_They just wanna..._  
_They just wanna,_  
_They just wanna have fun..._

_Girls just wanna have fu-un.._  
_They just wanna,_  
_They just wanna..._  
_They just wanna,_  
_They just wanna..._  
_(Have fun..)_

"Time for Psych!" Theresa yelled

"Hurry guys!" Atlanta yelled

_They just wanna,_  
_(Girls wanna have fun)_  
_They just wanna..._  
_Oh,girls..._  
_(Wanna have fun...)_  
_Girls just wanna have fu-un._

_When the workin',_  
_When the working day is done._  
_Oh,when the working day is done,_  
_Oh,girls,_  
_Girls just wanna have fu-un._

"Time for bed!" Athena yelled

"Okay!" Atlanta yelled yawning

"Race you up the stairs." Theresa smiled

"You're on!" Atlanta laughed

_They just wanna,_  
_They just wanna..._  
_(Oh,girls...)_  
_They just wanna,_  
_(Have fun...)_  
_Oh,girls.._  
_Girls just wanna have fu-un_

_They just wanna,_  
_They just wanna..._  
_When the working day is done..._

* * *

That was 'Girls just wanna have fun' by Cyndi Lauper

RxR


	4. Naturally

Guess what... it's friday!

* * *

_How you choose to express yourself_  
_It's all your own and I can tell_  
_It comes naturally_  
_It comes naturally_

Altanta sat down and watched Archie playing soccer with Herry, Odie, Neil, Jay and to Atlanta's suprise, Zeus, in the New Olympus High School oval. At first Archie didn't realise until he looked at the crowd and smiled when he saw Atlanta, his girlfriend. Then an idea popped into his head and decided to show off, like everytime he he scored, he would show off his muscles. Altanta would either wink or blush.

One time, he was about to score, he decided show off by a special kick, but unfortunetly, he missed and fell over. Atlanta tried not to laugh, and only let out a little giggle.

When the game finished Atlanta ran to Archie and said, "Good game."

"Thanks." Archie smiled

"You really should stop showing off Arch, you already have her as your girlfriend." Neil said walking past with Herry, Jay and Zeus right behind him in a line

Archie blushed deeply and Atlanta giggled

_You follow what you feel inside_  
_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_  
_It comes naturally_  
_It comes naturally_

"Do you want to go for a run?" Archie asked walking out of the men's showers

"You're on! Where to?" Atlanta asked walking by Archie's side

"Where ever." Archie said streatching

"Why did you have to play soccer?" Atlanta asked opening the school's door

"Ares said that we needed to start gaining skills..." Archie mumbled

"And Zeus?" Atlanta asked

"Well there wasn't enough players so one thing lead to another and before we knew it, Zeus was playing with us..." Archie said all ready to run

_And it takes my breath away_  
_What you do so naturally_

"Ready, set..." Archie began

_How come my heart skip beats when I'm with him? We are already a couple!_ Atlanta thought

"Go!" Archie yelled, there, they both ran off

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you_  
_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_

"Face it, you lost." Atlanta smiled

"I did not." Archie smirked

"Where have you been!" Theresa yelled grinning a little

"We went for a run." Atlanta smiled

When Archie left, Theresa said, "He is the thunder and you are the lighting."

"What?" Atlanta asked

"Thunder and lighting are natural together. You and Archie are so natural together." Theresa said

Atlanta rolled her eyes and smiled

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay-bay-baby_

"Dinner is severed." Athena said smiling at her cooking skills

"Thank you Athena." Herry smirked

"After you." Archie said allowing Atlanta to pass

"Why, thank you." Atlanta smiled

_You have a way of moving me_  
_A force of nature, your energy_  
_It comes naturally_  
_It comes naturally, yeah_

"That was awesome Athena!" Herry said biting his last bite

"Thank you Herry, now, everyone, shoo!" Athena said comanding everyone to leave

"Atlanta, do you want to do?" Archie asked

"Well, how about we play wii sports." Atlanta suggested

"You are on!" Archie said heading to the game set

_And it takes my breath away_  
_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you_  
_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_

"How about we call it a tie..." Atlanta mumbed

"Tell me about it..." Archie agreed, they have been playing for two hours and always ended on duel

"Finally!" Theresa said sitting on the couch, "I think that I can make the last few minuets of psych."

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay-bay-baby_

"Good night Atlanta." Archie said kissing her on her forehead

"Good night." Atlanta said trying not to blush

There, Archie and Atlanta walked their seperate ways, just waiting to see each other again in the morning

_When we collide sparks fly_  
_When you look in my eyes_  
_It takes my breath away_

"Atlanta!" Theresa yelled from across the school's hallway

"Yeah Theresa." Atlanta spoke looking at her

"Archie is after you" Theresa said pointing behind her

"Where is he?" Atlanta asked closing her locker

"He is at the front." Theresa smiled

Atlanta walked down the hall out the door, "Archie!" she yelled

"Right here Atlanta." Archie smiled

"Theresa said that you needed me." Atlanta spoke

"Yeah, I have a gift for you." Archie blushed, Atlanta just smiled, "Here you go." Archie said handing Atlanta a heart box and a rose

Atlanta opened the box, there she saw a little white teddy bear and around it's neck was a necklace engraved with, 'Forever and Always', with rose pettals at the bottom of the box, "This is beautiful!" Atlanta gasped

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you_  
_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_

"You are welcome." Archie said

Atlanta smiled and said, "Forever and always... this is wounderful. And true..."

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay-bay-baby_

_Naturally_  
_Naturally_  
_Naturally_  
_Bay-bay-baby_

_Naturally_  
_Naturally_  
_Naturally_  
_Everything, baby, comes naturally_

_Naturally_  
_Naturally_  
_Everything, baby, comes naturally_

* * *

That was 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez

RxR


	5. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Hey, I wanted to try something different and here you go! Tell me what you think

* * *

Neil decided to go for a morning jog and took his iPod touch. At first when he was jogging, he heard Taylor Swift Love Story playing _Great, Herry has been at my iPod again..._ he thought, but after a while he actually liked the song.

Neil was at the park now many songs later, a particular song came up and reminded him of a lot of things...

_Friday night beneath the stars_  
_In a field behind your yard_  
_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

"Herry... you are one really dead person... when everything is over with Cronus..." Neil said to himself, "But it does remind me when we all hang out on the roof..."

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_  
_Just listen to the crickets sing_  
_Everything I need is right here by my side_

Neil then remembered when they beat Cronus in a battle they just chill on the roof and relax... sure sometimes they don't say a thing... but sometimes listening to the crickets sing is one of the best thing to do... expecally when Cronus brakes your most loved mirror!

But hey, my friends is all I need... right? Right!

_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you_

He must admit, sometimes he did think of what could have happened if he never was selected to be one of the Greek heros... but that always somehow lead to death... even to this day he can never ever look at a fork the same way... don't ask... it is a long story how a fork killed me...

Neil would never say this to his friends but... he can't live without them, they mean to much to him...

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

A memory then hit Neil in the head, all the times they fight, if they are failing, he would stop because he didn't want to fight Cronus alone... not matter what he said, inside, he always pleaded that at least one with still be standing tall and proud...

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Neil just stopped dead in his tracks... _has this song been spying on my life? _Neil thought, _No, no... sure they all tease me and it does drive me crazy... but I do try to show them that I do care about them... but do they understand that? How can I prove it? Do they know that I do care about them? Or have they been thinking that I am just a snob... It's not my fault... it is just in my blood line... but do they know it? I'm sure Jay does... does he? _

Shaking the feeling off, Neil continued his jog, _Well, I hope they know that I am myself when I'm with them..._

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
_Living in the crazy world_  
_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

Neil then remembered when they first joined, Archie refused to believe anything that was said... Jay couldn't believe that he had such a future... no one could believe it! _Ever since we began our first steps to hero hood, the world has been crazy... even though they think I don't know much, I have been researching to find our so called 'desteny' but I haven't found anything..._

"But Jay believes it and I trust him." Neil said out loud

_And I don't try to hide my tears_  
_The secrets, all my deepest fears_  
_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

Neil was starting to freak out... there is just one secret he has kept... but they haven't found out yet... and hopefully they never will...

_And you know everything about me_  
_You say that you can't live without me_

Neil was now smiling, "I loved that day..."

A year passed since the fight with Cronus and they were chilling in the lounge room, Neil saw he had a broken nail and complained... everyone laughed and Archie said, "Neil, even though you can be annoying... I must say on behalf of everyone... we can't live without you."

Neil would never say it to everyone... but it touched him deeply...

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

Neil could hardly believe what happened... he had a memory down memory lane... everyone was upset because they failed a test _I know, Odie failed a test! Something is wrong... well... lets just say that the teacher didn't like Odie..._ but he passed... the only time in his life he recieved an A+ and everyone else failed... he was proud of himself, but because everyone else failed and upset... he pretended he failed too...

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Neil remembered they always teased him because he was into fashion and looks... but what they didn't know is that he was into it because of his past that he sware to never tell... _Sure they do tease me and it does drive me crazy... I will give up my life to save them... cause if I died, that would mean that I can forget about my past... and not have everyday just a real life nightmear._

_When I'm with anybody else_  
_It's so hard to be myself_  
_And only you can tell_

Neil remembered the day when Cronus found him... he wasn't himself with anyone... then he met them all and found his inner self, he found that there was a part of him that he didn't know that he had... even to this day, he needs to be another person when it comes to having his picture taken... one time the gang came and saw that he was another person... someone that they knew that he didn't like...

_That I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

_This song knows everything about my life! How? Does Taylor Swift know about our little secret? _Neil thought

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_

Sighing, Neil couldn't help but feel like he should tell the others about his past sometime soon... he had a strong feeling that if he doesn't... they are going to find out soon! He started to fight with himself wither to or not to tell them.

"I won't!" Neil yelled then realised he shouted that out loud

_And I'm only me_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_  
_With you, oh, yeah_

Once when the song finished, Neil sighed jogged the rest of the way home.

When he finally made it home, he noticed that Herry has dropped the whole house upside down. Odie was typing away on his laptop... on the TV cabnit! Odie knew that when Herry was looking for something... you must stay put and let him move you when needed. "Herry, whats going on?" Neil asked

"I can't find my iPod! I found Theresa's, Jay's, Odie's, Archie's, Atlanta's and yours... but not mine!" Herry yelled

"What? But I have my iPod right here?" Neil said taking out his iPod then he saw that it was engraved with 'Herry.'

"There it is!" Herry yelled grabing it

"What was your iPod doing in my room?" Neil asked

"I don't know." Herry said walking away

_Well, that would explain why Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez and Hannah Montana was on the iPod..._ Neil thought walking up stairs to take a shower

* * *

This song was 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You' by Taylor Swift

RxR


	6. One Of The Boys

Hey Sorry about the long wait! Hope this song works!

_Italic's_ is just a flashback, _underline and italic_ is a thought in a flashback, **bold** is the song and the normal writing is in the present time.

* * *

Atlanta decided to stay home today while everyone went out to watch a movie. After a while, she decided to listen music... as well as thinking about her life before her desterny was out into action... How hard it was... boys didn't see her as a girl she was... but as one of the boys... then a certain song came on...

**I saw a spider**  
**I didn't scream**

_"EEK!" A five year old girls yelled, "A big huge hairy spider! KILL IT KILL IT!"_

_When the kid said 'spider' little Atlanta automaticly looked, "No! Don't kill it! Here, I'll take care of it." Atlanta said picking up the spider and taking it outside_

**'cause I can belch**  
**The alphabet**  
**Just double dog**  
**Dare me**

_The school was holding a talent show and Atlanta decided to enter._

_"Name!" a man yelled_

_"Atlanta." she said_

_"Age!" he yelled again_

_"Six..." Atlanta spoke_

_"Go ahead." he ordered_

_"A B C D E..." Atlanta started to burp to the alphabet_

_"STOP!" He yelled, "Next!"_

_Atlanta frowned and stormed off_

**And I chose**  
**Guitar over ballet**

_"What do you want to do Atlanta?" Atlanta's mum asked pointing over to ballet to show her that she must go to ballet_

_"I want to play a guitar!" Atlanta yelled_

_"Atlanta, are you sure, all kids at age ten want to go to bellet." her father spoke_

_"I want to play a guitar!" Atlanta repeated_

_"Are you sure?" her mum asked shaking her head saying no_

_Why do they do this! I want to play a GUITAR! not ballet! __"Yes I am sure!" she yelled_

_"Sorry honney... um... they ran out of guitars..." Her father said_

_LIAR! "Fine..." Atlanta said crossing her arms walking to ballet_

**And I take**  
**These suckers down**  
**Because they just**  
**Get in my way**

_Once Atlanta left for her first ballet lesson, she came up with an evil idea. As she walked inside, she smiled and stood where the teachers told her to stand. Action time! _

_"Sorry." Atlanta said bumping into somone, "My bad." she said again bumping into someone else_

_"Atlanta, are you okay?" the teacher asked_

_Atlanta was about to say something but didn't because someone walked in, "This must be our other new student." the teacher said walking over to the new kid_

_"Kids, this is Archie." The teacher introduced Why does he have purple hair?_

_"Sorry." Atlanta said bumping into the new kid_

_"Okay..." he said_

_This time, Atlanta didn't actually mean to fall over, but she did... This cause everyone in her line to fall over. "I am so sorry!" Atlanta yelled_

_"Okay, the first times when you bumped into someone, I know that was an acident... but this was on purpas!" The teacher yelled_

_Man, that teacher is so dumb! _

**The way**  
**You look at me**  
**Is kinda like**  
**A little sister**

_"Happy birthday!" Her mother, father and brothers yelled_

_Atlanta smiled and blew out the candles, "I gotta go to school now!" Atlanta yelled running out_

_As she made her way to the bus stop and saw her crush, Josh. He made his way to Atlanta and greeted her, "Hey, happy 12th birthday!" he said_

_"Thanks." Atlanta smiled_

_"Josh and Atlanta sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree..." Greg sang, the school bully_

_"Shut up!" Josh yelled_

_"Thank you." Atlanta smiled_

_"What are big brothers for lil sis!" Josh said_

_A LITTLE SISTER!_

**You high five**  
**Your goodbyes**  
**And it leaves me**  
**Nothing but blisters**

_"Bye Atlanta!" Josh said giving Atlanta a high-five, "Keep warm!" Josh said leaving in the snow_

_"Bye!" Altanta said walking to her home, once when she knew he couldn't hear her, she yelled, "Ow!" as she took off her glove, she saw blisters forming over old blisters._

_"That is going to leave a huge mark..." Atlanta mumbled putting her glove back on_

**So I don't want to be**  
**One of the boys**  
**One of your guys**  
**Just give me a chance**  
**To prove to you tonight**

_Once when Atlanta was inside, she ran to her room and looked in her mirror. All she saw was Atlanta... a tomboy that all the boys saw her as one of the boys..._

_"Atlanta, open your presents!" Her mum yelled_

_"Coming!" Atlanta yelled running down stairs_

**I just wanna be**  
**One of the girls**  
**Pretty in pearls**  
**Not one of the boys**

_A season later, Atlanta walked to the bus stop and saw Josh was already there, "Hey!" _

_"I didn't think you could keep the one glove style up for all spring!" Josh said_

_"Yeah, it is cool hey." Atlanta said What choice do I have... be seen as a weakling! As if! OW! Please don't say a blister has opened!_

_"Well, today is our last day at school! I can't wait!" Josh said_

_"Summer holidays! Here I come!" Atlanta yelled shaking her arms over her head_

**So over the summer**  
**Something changed**  
**I started reading 17**  
**And shaving my legs**  
**And I studied**  
**"Lolita" religiously**

_"Hey! How was your summer Holiday?" Atlanta asked Josh returning to their normal bus stop_

_"Atlanta? Is that really you?" Josh asked, Atlanta nodded her head, "Man, a lot of things can happen through a holiday!"_

_Oh yeah. You know, I just changed and all... like I started to like reading 17... Which is so not me! And then mum allowed me to shave my legs and all... and then mum bought me 'Lolita'! and I liked it!_

_"Yeah, things has changed..." Atlanta said looking out for the bus not realising that Josh was staring at her_

**And I walked**  
**Right into school**  
**And caught you**  
**Staring at me**

_Once they walked into the school, Atlanta caught Josh staring at her and seeing him blush for the first time ever. Maybe this change isn't so bad afterall..._

_"Hey! Is that you Atlanta?" many guys asked_

_"Yeah." Atlanta responed _

_"Here is my number, if you ever want to go out and all... you can call me." they would all say_

_"Thanks!" Atlanta said taking their number and giving them hers_

**'cause I know**  
**What you know**  
**But now you're gonna have**  
**To take a number**  
**It's OK**  
**Maybe one day**  
**But not until you give my**  
**Diamond ring**

_A year later, Josh finally found the courage to ask Atlanta out, now Atlanta didn't have that much of a crush on Josh anymore, but still replied what she could only say now, "Sure, um... I'll call when I can."_

_Let me see... I'm going to the pictures with Mark tomorrow, James 15th all the way to the 30th, then a day off, then next month is May... and Half of that is with Tom... and the rest is with Burt... but... if he gives me a diamond ring... that could all change... wait... do I still like him? No... Nothing can compare him with that person I have a feeling that I will see very soon..._

**'Cause I don't wanna be**  
**one of the boys**  
**one of your guys**  
**Just give me a chance**  
**to prove to you tonight**  
**That I just wanna be**  
**your homecoming queen**  
**Pin-up poster dream not one of the boys**

_Okay, so I am finally no longer one of the guys... but still not one of the girls... well... I guess it is okay... __At__lanta had been walking around the block for a while, "Hey! Do you have a date for the homecoming dance?" Josh asked, Atlanta did expect for him to be here and screamed_

_"Sorry, didn't see you coming..." Atlanta breathed_

_"Sorry... well... do you?" Josh asked_

_Yeah just about 50 of them!__Atlanta thought "Um, kinda..." she spoke_

_"Oh." Josh said, "Well, that's okay little sis!" he said_

_HE STILL SEES ME AS A LITTLE SISTER! AW AND EW! He likes his little sister! How gross! __"Haha yeah." Atlanta said smiling_

**I wanna be a flower**  
**Not a dirty weed**  
**And I wanna smell**  
**Like roses**  
**Not a baseball team**

_Atlanta came home from her baseball practise and won the game. As she made her way to the shower she smelled like a baseball team... "I want to smell like roses and still enjoy sports!" Atlanta grumbled, "I want to be a flower... not a dirty, stupid weed!" Atlanta contined_

**And I swear**  
**Maybe one day**  
**You're gonna**  
**Wanna make out**  
**Make out, make out**  
**With me**

_Atlanta was the first at the bus stop, she waited a good five minuets before Josh arrived, "Good yesterday Lil Sis!" Josh praised_

_"Thanks." Atlanta said_

_Okay, so you do and you don't like me... You probably just see us holding hands and singing... well, I swear you will one day want to make out with me! Atlanta thought_

(**Don't wanna be)**  
**Don't want to be**  
**(Don't wanna be)**  
**Don't want to be**  
**(Don't wanna be)**

Atlanta couldn't believe what she was hearing... it explained he childhood so well!

**'cause I**  
**I don't wanna be one**  
**One of the boys**  
**I just wanna be**  
**one of the girls**  
**So pretty in pearls**  
**Not one of the boys**

Once the song ended, Atlanta took the cd out and threw it out in the bin. Not wanting to see or listen to it ever again!

"Atlanta! Guess what I have!" Theresa said running inside

"What?" Atlanta asked

"I have the song 'One of the Boys', let's listen to it!" Theresa yelled running upstairs

"Oh brother..." Atlanta mumbled planing ways to die before she could hear that song again...

* * *

This song was 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry! How was it?

Oh and I kind need an OC for Herry and Neil! So umm... who would like to be in it?

All I need is

Name:

Age:

Skin:

Clothes:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Weakness:

Hobbies:

and anything else that you want to add! Just PM me or review! Enjoy!

RxR


	7. I Wanna Knot What Love Is

Hey, so sorry about the long wait… but here are 3 songfics in one hit. Enjoy!

* * *

Odie was in his room looking out the window and saw Jay with Theresa and Archie with Atlanta, with them together he remembered Calypso

"Man I miss her…" Odie said to himself with a sigh, he then turned on his radio and after a few songs, a certain song came on that caught his attention

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah_

He remembered the first time he met her, it was like a dream. But he had to leave because of Cronus.

"But Theresa and Jay are together, ad same with Archie and Atlanta… and if Jay is dating than who says I can!" Odie said out loud looking in his mirror with a proud face, but it fell as he realised who says he can't, "I say I can't date…"

"However I can always change my mind!" Odie thought with a smile, but fell as he remembered Cronus.

_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

"There is a mountain that I am climbing at the moment, and it does feel like the world is on my shoulders! And the reason… Cronus…" Odie hissed

"I really should see Calypso…" Odie reasoned, "But what if Cronus finds out…"

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've travelled so far  
To change this lonely life_

"Okay, this is weird… my life has been nothing but heartache and pain until I my 'destiny' came into action… and I never want to go back to that… maybe Calypso will help with the pain?" Odie said

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh_

"I'm starting to like this song, I know that Calypso will show me what love is!" Odie cheered

_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_

"But then Cronus will get in the way…" Odie said with his smile falling, "I wish that Cronus would just leave! I want to be with Calypso! I love her!" Odie's face changed into a shocked face, "Did I just say 'love'?"

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've travelled so far  
To change this lonely life_

"I did! I need to see Calypso!" Odie said with a meaningful face expression

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me_

"I must see her!" Odie said and started to pack his bag

_Let's talk about love  
(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide  
(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh  
I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  
And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know  
(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love  
(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know  
(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love  
I know you can show me, yeah_

"I love this song, it is such an eye opener!" Odie yelled

"What song?" Neil asked as he was walking by, "And why are you packing?"

Odie looked up and smiled, "I am going to see Calypso."

"About time!" Herry yelled and he too was walking by

As Odie was walking out of the door he saw Jay, Theresa, Archie and Atlanta sitting down, "See, I told you." Theresa said smiling, "Good luck Odie!"

"Thanks." Odie said smiling

"Do you want to borrow my sail boat?" Jay asked

"Yes, I think that would be necessary…" Odie agreed _yeah, good thing you asked because you would have woke up in the morning without a sail boat…_

With that, Odie sailed off to find Calypso, and every time he changed his mind, he would play that song and it would always change his mind and he would continue to find her…

* * *

So how that that? This song was 'I wanna know what love is' by Foreigner and enjoy the next lot of songs! Sorry that it was short but you have three other songs on the way...


	8. Perfect

Hey again, here is a song that I fell in love with! Yes, I am now officially loving 'Simple Plan' THEY ARE SO AWESOME! Any who enjoy!

* * *

"But dad!" Theresa yelled on the phone, Theresa has been fighting with her dad for hours, and the time is three in the morning, with a sigh Theresa ended her call

"Is everything alright?" Atlanta asked with huge signs that she was tired

"Yeah it is." Theresa smiled now heading to her bedroom, and in there, she started to cry on her bed, she then put on a song that she knew that would make her feel better

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
_

All the time Theresa's father would disapprove of what Theresa is doing… which he doesn't even have the slightest idea of what she is doing…

The fight they just had was that she has been away for so long that she needs to be home… but to what? A father that won't even talk to her because of work? What good is that!

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Theresa just hugged her pillow, she just wanted one time for her father to be proud of her, but everytime she achieved something, he was either out of town or too busy with work.

He wants Theresa to be a business lady and take his place, but she just wants to be a wife for Jay and be a house wife… all her life she just wanted to be a house wife and when her father found out… he just went on and on how it wasn't good enough and that she needed to have a higher dream

"Nothing is good enough for you…" Theresa mumbled

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

But the thing that made them lose it all was when her mother died… there was no one to bring peace into their arguments… and once when her mother died her father expected her to be a perfect daughter and not to argue with him, not to do anything wrong but to be perfect…

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
_

Usually Theresa doesn't think about her past, but right now, she just needed to let it out… and she couldn't let anyone see that she was crying, she was strong, not as strong as Atlanta, but close to her…

"Why…" Theresa whispered, she remembered when she was little, before her mum's death, one day her father walked out of his office and they all went to the beach… the one and only time he actually showed an interest… but now, it was just too far away to believe her actually cared about her…

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

Everything Theresa tried to do, was to make her daddy proud… but he would always pick out the flaws… so she would try harder, but somehow he would still see the flaws… "Why can't I be good enough for you…?" Theresa said closing her eyes

"Theresa?" Jay asked opening up her door, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Theresa said trying to sound strong

"No you're not…" Jay said sitting on Theresa's bed and hugged her

"What happened?" Jay asked

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

"Daddy and I had another fight, he wants me to be perfect… it is like we lost it all after mum died…" Theresa explained

"It's going to be okay." Jay said pulling her closer, "I'm here."

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

"It won't be okay, he said that if I don't go home now, he will disown me…" Theresa said crying harder, then he said some words that he knew that would hurt me and then he apologised… and when I fought back, he said that… if I'm not home by the next two weeks, I am no longer part of his family…"

"He just doesn't understand." Jay said in a smooth, calm voice

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Theresa just cried harder, she had to make up a choice to either stay here or to go home… "Why does he want me to be perfect?" Theresa asked still hugging Jay with less tears than before

"I honestly don't know." Jay said

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

"Thank you Jay." Theresa said, "I guess I needed to let it out."

"Just remember, I am always here." Jay said looking into Theresa's eyes before giving her a kiss.

* * *

That was 'Perfect' by Simple Plan. So what do you think? Good or good? One more song to go for the day


	9. Welcome To My Life

Hey, so here is the next song, Enjoy!

* * *

Archie has always been misunderstood, people think that he grew up in a fine home… they have no idea! Archie has been roaming the streets angrily because he had a fight with Atlanta.

"Why do I need to fight all the time?" Archie thought bitterly

"Archie!" Atlanta yelled out

"Atlanta?" Archie asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well first, I am your girlfriend and that was our first fight as a couple, second, you have been out for about five or six hours, third, you said I didn't know what your life was like, how about you show me?" Atlanta said and ended with a huge gasp

"Are you sure?" Archie asked

"Positive." Atlanta winked

"Okay, I did make a song…" Archie said looking the other way because of embarrassment.

"Sing it!" Atlanta yelled hopefully

"Okay…" Archie breathed in and sang,

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_."

"I don't think I should continue, I suck at singing…" Archie said turning his head

"No! Continue! You are great!" Atlanta cheered

"_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_."

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Archie asked

"Just continue singing, it is great so far." Atlanta said looking into his eyes

"_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_."

"And that is it… for now…" Archie said looking down

"Well you know, my life wasn't that easy too, and I too made up a song, and I think that it fits…" Atlanta said and started to sing

"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding."

Archie was shocked with Atlanta's great sing, "You are fantastic!"

"Thanks, now, let's continue this song." Atlanta said with a grin

"_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_."

"Ready." Archie said looking at Atlanta

"Ready." Atlanta said nodding her head

"_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_."

"Let's make up some more lyrics for this song." Archie suggested

Atlanta thought for a while and sang, "No one ever lied straight to your face."

"_No one ever stabbed you in the back_." Archie sang while rubbing his back

Atlanta laughed a little than sang "You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay."

Archie then thought of a lyric to add, "_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_."

Atlanta and Archie than sang together, "_Never had to work it was always there. You don't know what it's like, what it's like_."

"_To be hurt_." Archie sang

"To feel lost." Atlanta added

"_To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you_." They both sang

"_No you don't know what it's like_." Archie sang looking away

"What it's like." Atlanta sang

"_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_" Archie and Atlanta both sang together while holding hands walking home

"_Welcome to my life_" Archie sang

"Welcome to my life." Atlanta sang too

"_Welcome to my life_…" they both ended the song

"And that is how you make the perfect song." Atlanta winked

Little did they know, Cronus was watching them, "So, they want to have a musical life I see, first they are listening to songs, and now they get to live their own little musical world." Cronus said with evil eyes

* * *

And that was 'Welcome To My Life' by Simple Plan... Hope that you did enjoy! AND! I have picked who is in the story! BUT you need to wait! LOL! RxR!


	10. This Means War

Okay. Here is the songfic... sorry about the spelling mistakes.

* * *

Cronus poured some ingredients into a bowl, "And now," he began, "I shall bring the heros into a singing nightmare"

Jay woke up and walked down stairs... only to see Athena had finished singing.

"Hello Jay!" Athena spoke in a happier voice

"Um, hello?" Jay managed to speak

* * *

When the heros where at Cronus' Lair, they were prepared for the fight.

Once when they finally found Cronus Archie yelled out, "Why have you done this?"

"Yeah, what's the big idea!" Atlanta yelled out with rage

"Because. I'm bad." Cronus smirked

Suddenly, the lights dimmed at a ray of white light glowed upon Cronus and music started to play

**Your Butt Is Mine**  
**Gonna Take You Right**  
**Just Show Your Face**  
**In Broad Daylight**  
**I'm Telling You**  
**On How I Feel**  
**Gonna Hurt Your Mind**  
**Don't Shoot To Kill**  
**Come On, Come On,**  
**Lay It On Me All Right...**

The young heroes were shocked to see Cronus moving the exact way that Michael Jackson done when he sang that song

**I'm Giving You**  
**On Count Of Three**  
**To Show Your Stuff**  
**Or Let It Be . . .**  
**I'm Telling You**  
**Just Watch Your Mouth**  
**I Know Your Game**  
**What You're About**

The giants than came out of hiding and made the heroes to sit of the chairs there were provided for them

**Well They Say The Sky's**  
**The Limit**  
**And To Me That's Really True**  
**But My Friend You Have**  
**Seen Nothing**  
**Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .**

When Cronus finished his last word, the ray of light disappeared and it changed to have light everywhere on the stage that Cronus was on, with his giants behind him copying his moves

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**Come On**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**Come On, You Know**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now**  
**Just To Tell You Once Again,**  
**Who's Bad . . .**

As Cronus was singing, the young heros would hate to admit it, but they did sing along in their heads

**The Word Is Out**  
**You're Doin' Wrong**  
**Gonna Lock You Up**  
**Before Too Long,**  
**Your Lyin' Eyes**  
**Gonna Take You Right**  
**So Listen Up**  
**Don't Make A Fight,**  
**Your Talk Is Cheap**  
**You're Not A Man**  
**You're Throwin' Stones**  
**To Hide Your Hands**

"Okay, I have had enough. What is going on!" Archie yelled

The music stopped and Cronus sent Archie a death glare, sending chills down the hero's back, "I'll tell you when I'm done."

The young heroes could only gulp. But soon enough, the lights and sounds started again and Cronus continued;

**But They Say The Sky's**  
**The Limit**  
**And To Me That's Really True**  
**And My Friends You Have**  
**Seen Nothin'**  
**Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .**

They just wanted the song to end, they could only handle so much from Cronus' singing

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad**  
**You Know It come on**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It, You Know**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**(And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now)**  
**Just To Tell You Once Again,**  
**(Just To Tell You Once Again)**  
**Who's Bad . . .**

**We Can Change The World**  
**Tomorrow**  
**If You Don't Like What I'm**  
**Sayin'**  
**Then a Won't You Slap My**  
**Face . . .**

Herry thought about slapping Cronus' face but one of the giants beat him to it. Cronus turned around and attacked the red giant while singing

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**Come On**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It, You Know**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**

The heroes couldn't help but laugh because while Cronus was singing, she was falling over trying to sing and attack the large, red giant

**hoo! hoo!**  
**(And The Whole World Has**  
**To Answer Right Now**  
**Just To Tell You Once**  
**Again . . .)You Know, You Know, You**  
**Know it , Come On**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now**  
**(And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now)**  
**Just To Tell You**  
**(Just To Tell You Once Again)**

**You Know I'm Smooth, I'm**  
**Bad, You Know It**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm**  
**Bad (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know, You Know, You**  
**Know It, Come On**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now**  
**(And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now)**  
**hoo!**  
**(Just To Tell You Once Again)**

**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad-You**  
**Know-you know it!**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It, You Know**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now**  
**(And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now)**  
**Just To Tell You Once Again . . .**  
**(Just To Tell You Once**  
**Again . . .)**  
**Who's Bad?**

At the end Cronus was panting and sweating while the young ones where laughing their heads off. "I guess you don't want to know why I have brought you here then." Cronus barked at them. Instantly the heroes stopped laughing, "That's what I thought."

"Why are we here?" Jay demanded

"I saw that you all have been listening to... 'music' lately. And so I am forcing you all to sing." laughed Cronus.

Jay looked at the guys as if discussing what they were going to sing, and seconds later, the all nodded. Jay stared at Cronus and said, "We have something to sing to you Cronus. And not because we have to."

Cronus smirked and walked off the stage while Jay, Archie, Herry, Odie and Neil walked on the stage.

There was a moment of silence except Atlanta and Theresa giggling, "I'm waiting." Cronus spoke

Jay opened his mouth and sang,

**There you go, you're always so right**  
**It's all a big show, it's all about you**  
**You think you know what everyone needs**  
**You always take time to criticize me**

Archie then stood infront of Jay and sang

It seems like everyday I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today

The guys then sang together

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up**_  
_**Don't want to hear it**_  
_**Get out, get out, get out**_  
_**Get out of my way**_

_**Step up, step up, step up**_  
_**You'll never stop me**_  
_**Nothing you say today**_  
_**Is gonna bring me down**_

Odie took the spot light and sang

_There you go, you never ask why_  
_It's all a big lie whatever you do_  
_You think you're special_  
_But I know and I know and I know and we know that you're not_

Herry then spun around in a circle and sang

_You're always there to point out my mistakes_  
_And shove them in my face_  
_It's like I'm the one you love to hate_  
_But not today_

All the guys sang

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up**_  
_**Don't want to hear me**_  
_**Get out, get out, get out**_  
_**Get out of my way**_

_**Step up, step up, step up**_  
_**You'll never stop me**_  
_**Nothing you say today**_  
_**Is gonna bring me down**_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up**_  
_**Is gonna bring me down**_  
_**Shut up, shut up, shut up**_  
_**You'll never bring me down**_

Neil then stole the spotlight altogether

**Don't tell me who I should be**  
**(Don't tell me who I should be)**  
**And don't try to tell me what's right for me**  
**And don't tell me what I should do**  
**I don't want to waste my time**  
**I'll watch you fade away**

Cronus had a little envious look in his eyes while the guys sang.

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up**_  
_**Don't wanna hear it**_  
_**Get out, get out, get out**_  
_**Get out of my way**_

_**Step up, step up, step up**_  
_**You'll never stop me**_  
_**Nothing you say today**_  
_**Is gonna bring me down**_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up**_  
_**Don't wanna hear it**_  
_**Get out, get out, get out**_  
_**Get out of my way**_

_**Step up, step up, step up**_  
_**You'll never stop me**_  
_**Nothing you say**_  
_**Is gonna bring me down**_

_**Bring me down**_  
_**(Shut up, shut up, shut up)**_  
_**Won't bring me down**_  
_**Bring me down**_  
_**(Shut up, shut up, shut up)**_  
_**Won't bring me down**_  
_**(Shut up, shut up, shut up)**_

"Clever." Cronus admited, "Let's just see what the judges think." Cronus stood to the right and a light shown upon three judges, they looked kind of like the judges from American Idol

"Both songs were great and all dowg, but I do think that Cronus was the best." The darker skined guy spoke

"You guys, the young ones, you were great! I loved you!" the girl spoke, "But I do prefer Cronus. He had more of a feel."

All eyes turned to the last guy, "Even if I didn't vote for Cronus, he still won. But I must say, to you... newbie's at singing." the last guy said looking at the young, male heroes, "You were terrible! I never want to hear your voices again."

"What! That's not fair!" Atlanta yelled

"You heard the judges. You lose. So I can now finish you off." Cronus smirked

"You didn't say anything about 'finishing us off'." Jay pointed out

Cronus looked at them and said, "I didn't did I... Oh well. Think of it as the 'small print' as you young ones call it these days."

Without a second to lose, Cronus opened up a trap door, which caused the young males to fall, "Jay!" Theresa cried out

"Archie!" Atlanta yelled along

"What did you do to them!" Theresa demanded

"Bring them back!" Atlanta added

Cronus smirked and said, "You can bring them back yourselves... if you can defeat me in another round of singing."

"And what happens if we lose." Theresa questioned

Cronus glanced their way and spoke, "You will be my slaves for the rest of your life."

Atlanta and Theresa had a quick glance at eachother and then at Cronus then nodded

"Tell you what. You sing your song and I'll just use the song I sung before. So I don't need to sing." Cronus spoke while sitting down

Theresa and Atlanta slowly walked on the stage and kind of freaked out when the spotlight glowed upon them

Atlanta was the first one to sing

**You know the bed feels warmer**  
**Sleeping here alone**  
**You know I dream in color**  
**And do the things I want**

Theresa then sang

You think you got the best of me?  
Think you've had the last laugh?  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down?  
Think that I'd come running back?  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

Atlanta and Theresa both done a quick dance and sang

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself, and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

Since Atlanta was so into the song, she poured her out into the song

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**  
**They told you I was moving on over you**

Theresa pretended that she was playing baseball and sang

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself, and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

Atlanta shouted out loud from the top of her lungs

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**  
**Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted**  
**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me**  
**You know in the end the day you left was just my**  
**beginning**  
**In the end...**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself, and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean i'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**Alone...**

Cronus clapped and then the light glowed upon the judges, "What did you think of that?" Cronus questioned

"Honestly dawg..." The darker skinned guy spoke

* * *

And here is this story. Hope you enjoyed it!

Btw, the songs are, 'Bad' by Micheal Jackson, 'Shut Up' by Simple Plan and 'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' by Kelly Clarkson


	11. Game Over

Here is the new (and last) chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"I do prefer Cronus still." The dark guy spoke

"What!" the girls yelled together. They crossed their arms, and Atlanta noticed something… so she nudged Theresa and pointed to what she was looking at. There, Theresa also saw what Atlanta saw.

It looked like some kind of wire…

"Yeah, Cronus is just so much better!" the girls spoke

Theresa walked into the darker area of the place and headed to the 'judges'. At that time, the last guy spoke, "Seriously. Why do you even bother, Cronus knows what is nee-" the guy was cut off

"What? What just happened?" Cronus questioned, and found Theresa holding up a plug, "Oh… so you found out…"

"Bring a real person, and let them judge." Atlanta demanded while Theresa threw the cord on the floor

"Fine, fine…" Cronus then waved his hands and appeared a famous singer, (you place your favourite singer here)

"What am I doing here?" the singer asked smoothly

"I can't believe it! It's you!" Theresa gasped

"Can I have your autograph?" Atlanta begged

"Just sing!" Cronus hissed

"No, you sing first." Theresa fought back

"Again, why am I here?" the singer questioned again

"You are going to be a judge and tell us who sings better." Cronus explained in a gruff

"Okay. Old guy, you sing first, then the girls." The singer spoke sitting back, ready to judge

Cronus walked up stage and began to sing

Cronus had his back on everyone

Uno, dos, tres

Cronus then suddenly turned around, head down, clicking his fingers and walking forwards

It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

He then shuffled to the left, and then the right

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

His head suddenly popped up, fist pumping

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Cronus then shrugged his shoulders looking like he didn't care

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

He again done his shuffling moves

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

With his fists pumping, he sang

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Seeing that the singer was smiling, Cronus then spun around randomly done some Michal Jackson moves

You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

For some reason, Cronus decided to run around on the stage whiling singing

It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Cronus then stood in the centre of the stage not doing anything

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Lifting up his hands he began to shaking them around

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)

Now he began to pump his fists

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Puffing, Cronus walked off stage and collapsing on a chair

The singer looked at Cronus and smiled, "That was great!" the singer then turned to the girls, "Do you think you can beat that?"

"I sure do hope so." Theresa spoke

Walking up stage the girls began to sing… again… for the guys… still…

"The guys better be grateful…" Atlanta hissed in a whisper

Theresa nodded her head and the song began to sing

For her first moves, she acted all nice and sweet

**I'm just your sweet next-door neighbour  
I do what I'm told  
And I never cause any trouble  
I'm so much more than meets the eye  
But there's something that I keep hidden deep inside **

Both Atlanta and Theresa sang while moving their pointing fingers like a 'no don't do that' kind of way, and then moving their hands like they were moving something away, later they looked like they were kicking something down and then moved one hand across their face to end the chorus

**Don't mess with my kind  
Don't play with my mind  
I'm only a girl  
But I can move the world  
Don't put me down  
Or kick me to the ground  
I'll be up in a flash  
My superhuman blast**

Atlanta then took over the spot light, and danced like a nice, sweet person, but can have a little attitude

I may be out to have a little bit of fun  
I've got a life of my own and it's just begun  
I've got powers that you can't deny  
Treat me wrong, and I'm gone  
In the blink of an eye

Now the girls just repeated what they hand done before with the chorus previously

**Don't mess with my kind  
Don't play with my mind  
I'm only a girl  
But I can move the world  
Don't put me down  
Or kick me to the ground  
I'll be up in a flash  
My superhuman blast**

**Ohhh..**

**Don't mess with my kind  
Don't play with my mind  
I'm only a girl  
But I can move the world  
Don't put me down  
Or kick me to the ground  
I'll be up in a flash  
My superhuman blast**

Walking down from the stage, all eyes were on the singer

"I chose…" the singer was trying to decide who to choose, "Let's see… I do like what you did Cronus… but the girls song sounded like they really did mean it…"

"Just chose." Grumbled Cronus

"I chose… Atlanta and Theresa." The singer smiled

High-fiving each other, they then looked at Cronus, "Our friends please."

"Wait… you mean he has your friends?" the singer asked

Cronus just waved his hands and the singer disappeared, "Here are your friends…" with that, they guys were back… and landed on their faces… first came Herry, then Archie, Jay, Odie and then Neil.

"Are you guys okay?" Atlanta asked, mainly looking at Archie

"Yeah… but I will be better when the others will get off me!" Archie replied with a frown

"For now on… let's not do any musicals…" Jay suggested, picking himself up with Theresa's help

"It's a deal." Herry agreed, stretching his back

"Hey, how come we are back?" Neil asked looking at the girls

"Well first we sang a song; found out that the judges were actually mechanical…" Theresa began

Atlanta then finished with, "So then we demanded a recount and so Cronus had a singer here with us to judge who was better."

Odie looked up and asked, "Who was the singer?"

Atlanta and Theresa looked at each other and Theresa replied, "That is for us to know, and for you to live without knowing."

Sighing, the young heroes began their journey home… promising each other to never come up with a musical ever again…

* * *

And there is the last chapter… I know it stinks like rotten fish, mixed with rotten eggs but I am pretty busy and want to try and finish some stories soon…

Also, the songs were, 'Tonight tonight' but Hot Chelle Ray and the last song was, 'Only A Girl' not sure by who, but it was on X-men Evolution


End file.
